Immaturity At Its Finest
by skullcandy216
Summary: You may find yourself wondering what a wannabe superhero does on her days off. This is the answer. Days missing from the main Havok storyline are filled in with randomness, batfam love and the occasional Marvel cameo. Dick Grayson/Brooklyn Stark (OC)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey peoples of the fanfic community! So, I've been thinking about a lot of crap lately. Some of it I found amusing, so I've decided to share it with you! This story is a collection of drabbles/one-shots set in the universe of my other YJ story, Havok. This'll make more sense if you read that first, so you might wanna consider that. Hope you enjoy, please review if you do, or even if you don't. and don't be hesitant to leave requests! I'm open to everything, so let me know watcha wanna see, what Marvel characters you want to appear, who you want Brooklyn to punch next…**

**WAYNE MANOR**

**JULY 7**

**03:12 EDT**

**I Am Legend**

I lay in bed on top of the covers, wrapped in a woolly bathrobe with a blanket curled around my legs, re-reading _The Catcher in the Rye _for the seventh-literally _seventh_-time. I had first read it when I was six, and I didn't particularly like it. I didn't particularly _understand_ it. And I really didn't get why all the psychopaths on 'Criminal Minds' had it when they got arrested. But once every nine or so months since that faithful day however many years ago, I read the story of Holden Caulfield in the hopes I would discover _why_ it was a classic.

Bitchy world hating sixteen year old goes to boarding school and get kicks out.

I went to boarding school and got kicked out. Where's my book?

So while I lay atop my plushy blue comforter, Holden becoming the first man in history to pay a hooker not to have sex with him, my door creaked open.

Since it was three in the morning, I was a tad surprised.

Jason stared at me from his position in the doorframe, expression caught between annoyance and exhaustion. He proceeded to cross my bedroom, walk over to the other side of my bed and climbed up next to me. After yanking two pillows from behind my back-making me hit my head off of the wall, thank you-he placed the pillows on the mattress and punched them for maximum comfortability. He then flopped down, tugged the blanket away from me and covered himself with it.

All of this without a word.

He invades my sanctum sanctorum, and he doesn't even say 'hi'.

Chivalry is dead.

"Uh…Jason?"

"What?" he demanded, scowling at me. "I'm sleeping."

"I can see that." I replied, throwing Holden across the room. He landed among my Xbox cables with a soft thud. "Is there any particular reason you've decided to sleep _here_?"

Without opening his eyes, he said "Your bed is more comfortable than mine."

"So…I'll go sleep in your bed then." I made my way off the bed, but his hand struck out, clamping around my wrist like a vice.

"No!" he glared at me with one sleep-glazed emerald eye. I nodded seriously, climbing in next to him again. I pulled the blanket so it covered us both, lying down so my back facing his. I turned the lamp off and Jay immediately scooted closer, his back pressed against mine.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked softly, to which he scoffed.

"Don't be stupid. Now go to sleep. We've got stuff to do tomorrow." I said 'okay' and shut my eyes, letting his steady breathing lull me to sleep. We were both silent for a long while, until eventually he said:

"The zombie in I Am Legend freaked me out. if you even tell anyone I told you that, I'll kill you. Goodnight."

And that, apparently, was the end of that.

**Not the strongest start to a story, but I thought it was cute. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hate spiders.**

**Spider**

**WAYNE MANOR**

**JULY 9**

**15:46 EDT**

**Dick Grayson**

"Dick?"

I peered over the brim of my comic book to see Brooklyn standing at my door, chewing on her fingernails.

"Yeah?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow. I'd been lying on my bed trying to enjoy _The Walking Dead_ since they were turning into a TV show and all…plus Brooklyn said it was good. But she's obsessed with zombies.

She walked over and perched herself on the edge of the mattress, looking around nervously. "There's a spider in my room. I need you to kill it."

Now, I'm not the biggest fan of spiders. They're creepy and unnatural and just…ick. I didn't want the responsibility of executing one. I didn't want to pee my pants either. But there comes a time in every mans life when they have to suck it up and face their fears.

I didn't want it to be that time.

"Can't you kill it?" She shook her head, reaching over and pulling on my wrist.

"C'mon, just do it and I'll…" she scrunched up her eyebrows, almost going cross-eyed with concentration. "I'll reset the high score in Mario-Kart with your name."

Hmm…tempting.

"Make it Doodle Jump and it's a deal."

"But I spent ages trying to beat Bruce's score!" she complained, bouncing up and down. I arched an eyebrow making my best 'do you want the arachnid dead or not' face. She seemed to understand. "Fiiiiine! Now come on." I hopped off the bed and followed her down the hall. Her room was only three doors down from mine with Jason wedged in between us. When we reached her door she sprinted in, hopped up on the bed and stared at the wall. I followed her and turned to see…

"Holy shit!" I leapt up next to her and stared in horror at the tarantula above her door. Okay, so it wasn't a literal tarantula. But it was super close. "That things massive!"

"I know!" she shrieked, clutching my arm. I wrapped my other arm around her waist and sort of held her while we cowered on the bed. "What do we do?"

"I'm not touching it." I told her adamantly. "Is Bruce home?"  
"Board meeting."

"What about Alfred?"

"Grocery shopping."

We both looked at each other for a long moment, contemplating our options. And then, in unison, we screamed:

"JASON!"

"What?" he asked, appearing at the door a moment later. His red headphones were dangling around his neck, iPod in his hand. "I'm busy."

"Spider." Brooke pointed up at the arachnid in question. Jason craned his neck so he could see it, then gave us a disbelieving look.

"Are you shitting me?"

"No!" Brooke whined. "Now can you please kill it? I'll give you the high score in Doodle Jump."

"Doodle Jump? Really?" h walked across Brooke's room, over to the wall covered with bookcases. He took a hardcover from a stack a flung it at the spider. It hit it full on, knocking it to the floor. Brooklyn and I both screamed.

I'm not _proud_ of it

Before it could scuttle under the bed Jason ran over and crushed it under his sneakered foot. He glanced up at us, expression caught between amusement and annoyance.

"Doodle Jump. Don't let me down."

**The Boy Wonder is afraid of spiders, and in the Wayne household Doodle Jump is an incredibly big deal.**

**Please review; leave a request if you have one. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ciao, il mio amici! KrystalArtGirl wanted Havok to show off her culinary skills, so here you go! **

**My mom made me read aloud a Jamie Oliver recipe yesterday.**

**Chocolate layer cake.**

**She burned it.**

**Yeah, my mom can't cook.**

**Havok's Kitchen**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**JULY 11**

**14:30 EDT**

"Eggs."

I reached across the counter, grabbed the egg carton and slid them over to M'gann. "Eggs."

"Could you crack them into this bowl please?" she asked, tapping a glass Pyrex mixing dish with her finger. I stared at the bowl, then at her, then back to the bowl.

"I can't." I replied simply, swinging my legs. I was perched on the island, surrounded by baking ingredients. M'gann flittered around the kitchen, doing her best to assemble a chocolate layer cake for no apparent reason. Other than, y'know, she wanted cake.

Not that I'm complaining.

Who complains about free food?

"Why can't you?" M'gann asked, measuring out the flour.

"I'm not qualified. I could ruin what you've tried so hard to perfect!" I took an apple from the fruit bowl, which was promptly yanked from my hand-_telekinetically_, I might add-before I could bite into it. "Hey! That's one of my five a day. Do you want me to be malnourished?"

M'gann snickered, placing the apple back in the dish wish a flick of her wrist. "You can eat after you've helped out. Now come on. Three eggs. No shells please."

Sighing as dramatically as I could, I hoped down from the island and opened the egg carton. I took out two, cracked them easily against the edge of the bowl and dropped them in on top of the flour and sugar. I cracked another, tossed the three shells over my shoulder-just 'cause-and grabbed the whisk, stirring quickly. M'gann appeared to be staring at me.

"What happened to being unqualified?" she asked as I added the chocolate power to the mix with one hand, whisking with the other.

"I lied." I said simply. "Pepper can't cook. And I mean _really_ can't cook. In an attempt to lengthen my life I started watching The Food Network when. Mainly so I wouldn't die of food poisoning. Now I'm Jamie Oliver."

"Who's Jamie Oliver?" I poured the cake mix into the greased baking tray and handed it to M'gann, who shoved it into the oven alongside the other two cakes. She set the timer while I explained the ins and outs of _The Naked Chef._

"I wish I had a cooking show." M'gann sighed, turning to swipe the chocolate chips from my hand. "And would you stop eating! Thanks to you and Kid Flash I've already made three trips to the store this _week_. Doesn't Batman feed you?"

"He does." I conceded, opting for my original apple instead. "But my powers use up a lot of energy. Same with Wally's. We need to replace that energy. That's how I can eat so much and never get fat." I lifted up my shirt and knocked my knuckles against my abdominal muscles. "Perfectly flat."

M'gann laughed and started asking more about cooking programs. I offered to give her my copy of Nigella Lawson's cookbook as we left the kitchen in favour of the lounge. Yes, the kitchen was tossed. And yes, we should've cleaned it. But unless a group of Keebler elves decided to help it wasn't getting fixed any time soon.

At least not by me.

**Sometimes I wish I could cook…then I go to KFC, and I feel way better! Hope you liked it Krystal, and everyone else. Please review, don't be afraid to make requests and be creative! I'm looking for an excuse to send the Team go karting… **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Remember this thing? I said I was gonna do it…then I forgot…then I remembered and felt guilty. Anywhoosies, the next chapter of Havok is taking longer than I thought (thank Ms. County for giving us a six page essay on the current political upheaval in Syria) so I figured I'd post a thingie up here instead.**

**BTW, this takes place between episode ten and eleven. Yes, I am aware I haven't gotten that far yet. I'll be writing it eventually so…screw it.**

* * *

**Hype Girl**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**SEPTEMBER 12**

**15:31 EDT**

"What's wrong Connor?"

Superboy continued to glower at the blank television screen in front of him. Eventually-probably due to my excessive staring-he answered with one word. "Superman."

I smiled sadly, plopping down on the tasteless green couch beside him.

"What about Superman?" I asked, though I already knew. Superboy saw Superman as his father, as did I and pretty much everyone else…except Superman. Connor didn't answer. He instead tore his eyes away from the black screen and cast them to the shag carpeting. "He's missing out, you know." This got his full attention.

"You think?" he said the words gruffly and without interest, but the question shone true in his blue eyes.

"Of course." I offered my brightest smile, the one that clearly showed my terrible overbite but people seemed to find sweet. I was given a small lip curve in return. "Anyone would be lucky to call you their child. You're great! I won't lie and say you have the _best_ anger management skills I've ever seen, but you're _you_. Connor Kent! And Connor Kent is an amazing person capably of amazing things."

"Obviously Superman doesn't think so." His voice betrayed far more emotion then he would've wanted to shine through. I sat back on my heels, unsure what to say. In the end I decided to just go with what I know. Try and make him laugh.

"Should I beat him with sticks?" I asked. He shot me a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Should I beat him with sticks? Granted, they will have to be very big sticks. Possibly sticks made of Kryptonite. But the offer stands."

He chuckled softly. "You're willing to take on the Man of Steel to make me feel better?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, rising onto my knees, hands on my hips. "And you say that as if you don't think I could win. I'll have you know I am one mean motherfucker. I'll bite and headbutt and knee him in the balls until he gets his shit together and acts like the father you deserve!" I pumped my fist in the air for emphasis. Connor laughed at my stupidity and willingness to defend his honour. "Just tell me next time you'll be running into Superman, okay? I'll be your hype girl. I'll make up a rhythmic chant; maybe even rent a cheerleader outfit."

"I'll do that." He chortled, turning to pick up the remote, which he obviously didn't know how to work.

"You need a hug?" I asked, sticking out my arms in a 'come hither' gesture. He eyed me sceptically.

"No."

"Yes you do. C'mon big boy, hug it out."

"I'm not gonna hug you Brooklyn."

"Yes you will. If I stay here long enough you will eventually bow down to peer pressure and hug me. I can wait Connie. I waited in line for seven hours for the last Harry Potter book. I can wait for you to hug me." He stared at the blank screen for a while, me sitting with my arms outstretched beside him. After a moment he rolled his eyes dramatically, looped a hand around my waist and pulled me against his side. I giggled as I hugged his shoulders, squeezing once before he let me go.

"Was that so hard?" I asked, standing up to leave. He sighed with deep exasperation, but he was smiling. "See? Everyone loves me! I'm here for you man, just say the word and I'll come running." And because I couldn't not add it, I sang, "_So just say the word and I'll race to you tonight. And I'll be right there by your side, holdin' on_!"

"Yeah, yeah, Josh Kelley." There was an undeniable smile in his voice. As I turned to leave the room-satisfied with my attempt to stop Connor's brooding-I almost ran into M'gann, who stood frozen in the doorway.

"Hey Ms. M." I said, stopping as I passed her. "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"N-nothing." she stammered, eyes fixed on the couch Superboy was sitting on. "I'm just gonna make dinner." She walked away, towards the kitchen.

"Need any help?" I asked, out of politeness rather than a want to actually help.

"No!" M'gann cried. _Okay, what?_ "Uh, I mean, no, it's totally fine! I mean, _hello Megan_, you probably have a million and one things you need to do. Helping me make lasagne isn't on there. So no, I don't need hep. But thank you for asking." I stared on at the strange green girl for a few seconds before nodding my head slightly, turning to leave again.

_Where all Martians just super weird? _

**Watcha think? Leave a review and lemme know. And I'll update Havok before Sunday, I promise!**

**TTFN**

**-skullcandy**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hiya! This was meant to take place during July, just after M'gann and Brooklyn met, but then I realised Inception wasn't out on DVD yet, so I bumped it up to December.**

* * *

**Inception**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**DECEMBER 17**

**18:54 EDT**

"I still don't get it."

"M'gann it's simple!" I exclaimed, flicking popcorn at the green skinned girl sitting next to me. I paused the DVD on Michael Caine's sombre face. "They're three layers deep in Cillian Murphy's dream-"

"And Cillian Murphy is…?" she asked. The two of us were snuggled under a heap of blankets in the TV room. She wasn't allowed come over to the Manor, since Robin's identity is on a strictly need-to-know basis, so we hung out at MountJustice most of the time. The boys were all off doing…something, and Artemis was in StarCity with Green Arrow, so it was just us all alone in the big ass mountain. So, we'd dedicated the day to broadening her knowledge of Leonardo DiCaprio. This was the third time we'd watched Inception, and M'gann still found the plot line hard to follow.

I was considering making flash cards.

I unpaused the movie, let it play on for a few seconds and stopped it again. Jumping up from the couch I tapped the screen.

"That's Cillian Murphy. So, as I was saying, Cobb, Tom Hardy, Joseph-Gordon Levitt and the chick from Juno are in Cillian Murphy's dream to make him want to fuck up his company for the Chinese guy."

"Okay."

"When they're on the plane, it's the real world. The flight attendants put them under, and they went into his mind." I pointed at Cillian's face again. "You still with me?"

"Yup."

"Okay! So, they went into the dream, picked up Fischer-"

"Who?"

"Cillian Murphy!"

"Oh, okay."

"So, they picked up Fischer, convinced him to go into another dream-that's the hotel-and then the science dude from Avatar drove then off the bridge. We good?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then they went even deeper into Fischer's mind, convincing him that they had to break into the vault in the really cold place. All the while the Chinese guy is dying and DiCaprio's dead wife is trying to screw them over. So DiCaprio and the Juno chick go down another layer. That's when they run into his dead wife, and they have their big emotional scene, and then they leave. But Cobb doesn't, because he has to go to Limbo to save the Chinese guy because he died in the third level of the dream, which means he'll never wake up."

"Okay, but what about the spinning top at the end?" I rubbed my eyes beneath my glasses.

"We've been over this." I reminded her, climbing back onto the sofa. "I don't know what it means. It's like…a sort of cliffhanger." I scooted against the cushions, hauling the bowl of popcorn into my lap. M'gann reached over and took a handful. I'd asked her if she wanted her own, but she'd said she didn't like popcorn. And now she was eating my food. "Its like, Cobb might be dreaming, and the whole thing is a lie, thus rendering their little scheme redundant. _Or_ maybe we just don't _see_ it fall. Maybe Leonardo gets his happy ending with his psycho wife and his little kiddies." I said all of this around a mouthful of popcorn. "Either way, it's a happier ending than Titanic."

"That was so sad!" M'gann agreed, practically tearing up at the memory. I'd had to hold her while she mourned the death of Jack Dawson.

"I know." I agreed solemnly, patting her knee. I started up the movie again. We watched the last fifteen minutes in silence, crunching on our popcorn. M'gann got a little sniffley (again) when Cobb hugged his kids. The movie ended, the credits rolling up the screen.

"So, do you get it now?" I asked, ejecting the disk from the player.

"Um…yes?"

"Excellent!" I grinned, perfectly aware he still didn't understand it. "What do you want to watch next?"

**I think everyone found that movie confusing the first time around. Leave a suggestion with what these two should watch next ;)**

**TTFN**

**-skullcandy**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: God, I suck at updating this one x_X But recently my cousins stumbled upon my stories (after snooping around on my laptop for ages). They found it hysterical, but happened to be a lot more helpful than I would've thought…So I might (key word ****might)**** be updating this little fic on a more regular basis because a) they gave me a shit-ton of ideas and b) they're always 'round my house because they just got a baby sister, and she won't stop crying.  
Anywhoosies, this chapter was inspired by twin idiots with nothing better to do.  
Oh, and I'm trying third person narrative for the first time. I need to practice for school so I figured…why the hell not?**

* * *

**Accents**

A pretty dense cloud of boredom had settled over Mount Justice. Superboy and Kaldur were nowhere to be found. M'gann was out grocery shopping for the third time that week, and Artemis was getting her Robin Hood on with Ollie. One would think that Robin, Brooklyn and Wally could find a way to entertain themselves, but no one could think of a better activity than watching Teen Mom on MTV.

So, splayed across the furniture in varied undignified positions, the three teenagers stared blankly at the screen, only half listening to Janelle cry to her mother. None of them had uttered a world in well over an hour, so Wally's sudden outburst almost startled his companions. Given that one was Batman's protégé, and the other was far past caring, neither of them flinched.

"What exactly _is_ your accent?" Wally asked, flopping from his back to his stomach, rolling across the coffee table he was sprawled on.

"Who're you talking to?" Robin inquired, his tiny five-foot frame somehow taking up the entire four seater couch.

"Who do you think?" mumbled the speedster. "So, Brooke, back to my question. Where _exactly_ is your accent from?"

"England."

"Ha-ha." he laughed dryly. "I meant what part, smartass. You're not all poshy-posh like on TV."

"I know." She sighed, still upside-down on the armchair, legs thrown carelessly over the back. "I'm not a toff, but it's not like I'm a chav either."

"That wasn't even English." Robin stated.

"Toffs are the poshy-posh ones off the telly." Brooke elaborated. "The Downton Abbey crowd." Neither of the boys knew what that was, but decided not to comment. "Chavs are a peculiar species most common in northern regions. I'm kinda stuck in between those two accents. It's not all pitch perfect, but I don't go round saying 'ain't' and 'innit'."

"I've heard you say innit."

"Me too."

"Fine, I don't say it _as much_."

"Give us a demonstration." Wally suggested. "Give us a true taste of what a chav and a toff is."

Rolling her eyes, Brooke manoeuvred herself into a proper sitting position, cleared her throat. "Ori', watcha wan' me ta say?"

Robin raised an amused eyebrow. "Just say anything.

"Ah can' juz do i'." Brooke protested, scrunching up her face in concentration. "Ah'll run ouda stuv ta say." Wally launched a book belonged to Ms Martian at the girls head. She caught it with ease and flipped open to a random page. Clearing her throat again, she began to read. "Ah concentra'ed on mah 'opeless propasishun tah keep fr'm slidin' back inna de excrusheatin' mem'ries. Tah be reckluz in Forks woud take a lodda creativi'y–maybay mor'n I 'ad. Bu' ah wished ah cud fin' sum way… ah migh' feul beddeh if I weren' 'oldin' fast, awl alone, tah a broken pac'. If ah were an oaf-breakeh, too. Bu' 'ow cud ah chea' on mah side o'the deal, 'ere in dis 'armless lickul down? O' corz, Forks hadn' awlways been so 'armless, bu' now I' was eggzacklay wot i' 'ad awlways appea'uh ta be…" She trailed off, watching as her two companions shook with silent waves of giggles. "Wot th' fock? Iz i' seriuzlay dat bad?"

"That's just a _noise_." Robin snickered. "Are we meant to be able to understand you?"

"Ya tryin' ta say sumfin den, yah?" Brooke challenged, a grin spreading across her face. "Ya don' wanna mess wiv me mate. I'll batteh ya. Rip ya bawls ov."

"So tough." Wally chuckled. He stood up, puffing out his chest and-thinking for a moment before doing so-stated. "Ya don' fuckin' scare me mate!"

_"Fockin'."_ Brooke corrected, giggles mixing in with Robins insistent cackling. "Iv yer gonna do i', do i' ri'."

* * *

_Recognise: Superboy, B-Zero-Five. Ms Martian, B-Zero-Six._

M'gann and Superboy appeared in the Zeta-tube chamber, bags teeming with food levitating in the air around them. M'gann was about to ask Connor if he'd help her put away her shopping, when a loud shout startled her, almost making her drop the bags.

"Oi!" Robin rounded the corner, followed by Brooklyn and Wally. "Y'ori' Mizz Em? Need a 'and?"

M'gann blinked at the Boy Wonder, thoroughly confused. "Uh, why are you talking like that?"

"Brooke's bin teachin' oz 'ow ta tawlk like 'er." Wally explained, speaking in a slightly different, gruffer dialect. "Imma chav, an' Rob's a Lundonah, wotevuh dat iz."

"Sumon' fr'm Lundon, I fink." Robin laughed. "Iz pre'y obvioz bruv."

"Bruv?" Superboy asked, quirking a bewildered eyebrow.

"Yeah, bruv." Robin nodded. "Iz da same az sayin' ma'e, innit?" He glanced over at Brooklyn, who nodded her approval.

"Yer getting' reeeel good a' i' tew." she laughed, the strange sounds coming from her mouth barely comprehendible. "Dough ay fink ay dreeew de shor' schtraw in dis one. Bein' a scouse is 'ard."

"Ah still can' belieeeve peepool in Livuhpoo' tawlk lie dat." Wally scoffed.

"Shud up ewe!" Brooke snapped back playfully.

M'gann and Superboy just stared.

"Oh, M'gaaan, ah've goda quezchun for ya!" Brooke announced. She dashed out of the room, soon reappearing with a book, the one she had read from earlier, which she held up to the martians face. "Why da fock ah ya readin' Twili'?"

* * *

**I got a review a while back, saying that Brooke didn't sound very British, in the sense that she didn't appear to be very posh. There are a vast number of dialects in England (you can drive twenty miles away from where you are, and hear a totally different accent) and Brooke fits into one of these infinite groups.  
If you could decipher what was said in this chapter…congratulations!  
Oh, and in case anyone feels the need to get offended by my take on any of these accents, then I apologise. But I regret nothing! ;)  
TTFN!**


End file.
